beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 03
is the third episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and fifty forth episode of the Metal Saga. The French dubbed version was first shown on June 7th, 2011 on Canal J in France. Summary Masamune and Gingka do several childish challenges to see who is better: for instance, who can stand on his hands the longest, who can hold his breath the longest, etc. Benkei, Kenta, and Madoka are completely unbelieving in front of this attitude. Gingka and Masamune continuously argue. Suddenly, they hear a gong sound being done repeteadly. They turn around and see a Chinese girl at the door of the B-Pit. As she enters, she greets everybody, and Gingka introduces himself. The girl immediately looks up and starts asking Masamune and Benkei if they are Gingka, until the latter reminds her of his identity. She gravely tells them about an invitation the Chinese team has for them; they have to meet up in Chinatown. Once she has left, they all salivate at the thought that there is going to be a lot of delicious Chinese food there, so they hurry to Chinatown. After much trouble understanding the location in the invitation, they finally arrive to a temple. The doors are however locked, so they impatiently wait. As they suddenly open, they run inside, and only see four other walls and three doors. Two Beybladers, including Mei Mei, come out of the main one, and Gingka and his friends are surprised to see such a small boy at Mei Mei's side who apparently holds some authority, at least over her. They learn that they were invited to a battle against the both of them, and while Gingka was particularly targeted, he has to fight with Masamune on his side, which of course begins a new argument between them. Benkei also complains because he really wanted Chinese food, and Chi-Yun Li, the small blader, grants his wishes by presenting two chefs just waiting for him. Benkei hurriedly runs to them while the match begins. The two Chinese are used to Beyblading as a tag team, therefore they easily avoid Galaxy Pegasus and Ray Striker's hits. Instead, they make the two Blades clash each other, which creates even more frustration between Masamune and Gingka. Chi-Yun invokes powerful attacks that push the beyblades away with his free-rotation Track. Eventually, after many arguments and failures, Gingka and Masamune succeed in trapping Thermal Lacerta, Chi-Yun's Beyblade, however the result of the hit, after the flash has disappeared, is that all three blades still spin, but Mei Mei's Hyper Aquario 105F has somehow been ejected from the stadium. This ends the match since the Chinese team basically lost, and Gingka and Masamune get into another fight, criticising each other's performance. The two Chinese tell them that they will see each other again. Meanwhile, Ryo and Hikaru realise how many people around the world are playing Beyblade, and Ryo gets an interesting idea: the WBBA will organise a tournament reuniting Beybladers from every region of the world. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Masamune Kadoya *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Ryo Hagane *Hikaru Hasama *Mei Mei *Chi-Yun Li Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F *Ray Striker D125CS *Hyper Aquario 105F (Debut) *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF (Debut) Featured Beybattles * Gingka (Galaxy Pegasus 105R2F) & Masamune (Ray Striker D125CS) vs. Chi-Yun (Thermal Lacerta WA130HF) & Mei Mei (Hyper Aquario 105F) = Gingka and Masamune Differences in adaptations Trivia In the original version Mei Mei's Beyblade is Aquario 105F, but in the dub version, her Beyblade is Hyper Aquario 105F which is the Legend version. Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade